


yet we will make him run [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Binge Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner the English Lit major AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yet we will make him run [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hockey%20RPF/yet%20we%20will%20make%20him%20run.mp3) | 4:14:07 | 232.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Hockey/yet%20we%20will%20make%20him%20run.m4b) | 4:14:07 | 117.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/yet-we-will-make-him-run) |  |   
  
### Music

_lucklucky_ by Veda Hille

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Podfic big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
